indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Introduction Leonardo first appears in Immortal in Death as the designer of Eve's wedding dress. He married Mavis in Born in Death shortly before she delivers their daughter, Bella Eve. They currently live together in Eve's old apartment. Descriptions *In Immortal in Death he is described as appearing to have a Native American heritage, a wide face, razor cheekbones, fingers the size of soydogs, ham-sized hands, and copper skin-tone.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 8, 14, 20, 63 **He is an enormous man, built like a maxibus with huge rippling biceps, and unexpected grace. He had tight, shoulder-length curls and his laugh was booming.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 8, 9 His voice has a hint of magnolia (possibly Southern).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 20 *In Conspiracy in Death he is described as having the spirit of a seven-year-old boy on the first day of school. *In Judgment in Death, Leonardo is described as a giant man with long glossy braids, gold eyes, and the smooth copper skin of a mixed-race heritage ... he moved with uncanny grace for a man topping six-five.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 145 *He has a caramel-colored face, soft, curling hair and gold eyes.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 195 *He was big, copper-skinned and currently sported a style of sausage twists of hair.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 66, 67 Personality *Mavis said he is incredibly creative and understands the inner soul.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 7 *Dr. Mira describes him as the type to avoid violence by running away from it. However, he is a creative genius with clothing and fashion, a man who "understood women."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 7, 13; ... **He was a man who adored women and understood their wrath. In other words, he feared them.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 13 Eve said she liked him, "even if he is a pussy."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 21 *Mavis said that you couldn't really fight with Leonardo; he's too sweet.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 83 *Leonardo blushes.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 81 History *He's first introduced as an up-and-coming designer with a 3rd floor loft workshop in a Soho neighborhood. Leonardo is invited by Mavis to design Eve's wedding dress in Immortal in Death.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 6 **It seemed Leonardo believed in advertising in a big way.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 7 *Mavis and Leonardo had been sleeping together for about two weeks in Immortal in Death (June, 2058); which means they would have been together since late May, 2058.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 14 Interesting Facts *Leonardo rarely drinks because he's prone to blackouts and blank spaces.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 54, 62 *Mavis and Leonardo knew Morris and Amaryllis Coltraine slightly. They ran into each other at a club one night and sat down together.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 69 *Mavis calls him 'honey-pot'Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 69 'honey bear'Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 254 and 'huggie bear'.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 372 Leonardo's Outfits/Appearance 'Immortal in Death' ---- *He wore "a sleeveless robe in the eye-searing colors of a Martian sunset. He had a small, glinting stone winking beside his flashing grin and eyes like gold coins."Immortal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15378-9), p. 8 'Rapture in Death' ---- *" ... a giant in a magenta skin suit overbloused with emerald gauze."Rapture in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15518-9), p. 139 'Vengeance in Death' ---- *" ... ankle skimming robe the color of good bordeaux."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16039-8), p. 169 'Judgment in Death' ---- *"... wearing a hooded ankle duster of Atlantic blue. He beamed at Mavis, and the ruby studs beside his mouth and just under his left eyebrow winked flirtatiously."Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17630-6), p. 145 'Reunion in Death' ---- *"He was bare-chested but for a red satin X across his pecs that seemed to be holding up the fluid, shimmering pants that flowed from his waist to the toes of his red, crisscrossing sandals. Ruby studs forming a chevron at the corner of his left eye winked as he grinned and passed Mavis her glass."Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18397-7), p. 126 'Portrait in Death' ---- *"He was draped in white, long, loose pants, long, loose shirt that flowed around his impressive body and gleamed against the gold-dust tone of his skin. He had a single pigtail draped down one side of his face, and like Mavis, had it tipped in pink and blue, and belled."Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-18903-0), p. 88 'Divided in Death' ---- *"... his casual cookout-wear of shimmery white pants and a bright yellow shirt tht crossed over his impressive chest in a skin-tight X."Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-197950-0), p. 195 'Visions in Death' ---- *His eyes "were currently accented with a sweeping line of silver studs at each corner. He wore boots as well, pale blue that rode up his calves. There his loose sapphire pants sort of poofed into them, reminding Eve of pictures she'd seen of - she thought - Arabia."Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), pp. 131, 132 'Memory in Death' ---- *"... the giant of a man in silver and red at her side."Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. 81 'Born in Death' ---- *"He'd gone with a sweater as well, a crazed and intricate geometric pattern of colors against gold."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 6 'Innocent in Death' ---- *"His at-home wear was a pair of brilliantly blue pants with legs as wide as Utah and a silky sweater in snow-blind white."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 225 'Fantasy in Death' ---- *"... long, smoked silver coat ... That same silver wound here and there through the rich copper curls that fell around his wide, fascinating face."Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 246 'Possession in Death' ---- *"... glided away in his calf-baring red crops."Possession in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14867-1), p. 12 Leonardo's Designs/Creations 'Immortal in Death' ---- *Eve's wedding dress 'Kindred in Death' ---- *Louise and Leonardo got together to decide on Eve's yellow maid-of-honor dress.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 5 References Leonardo Leonardo